A solid-state imaging device includes a pixel region which has: a plurality of photoelectric converting portions configured by photodiodes that are arranged on a semiconductor substrate; and charge transfer electrodes for transferring signal charges that are read-out from the photoelectric converting portions, and in which a light blocking layer that is opened above the photoelectric converting portions to allow incident light to pass therethrough, and that blocks light from entering the charge transfer electrodes.
In a conventional solid-state imaging device, a configuration has been proposed in which a voltage is applied to a light blocking layer in order to lower the read-out voltage and improve the smear characteristics.
JP-A-2003-37262 discloses a configuration of a solid-state imaging device including in a semiconductor substrate: a photoelectric converting region; a transfer channel region; a transfer electrode which is formed on the transfer channel region through a gate insulating film; and an electrically conductive light blocking layer which has an opening above the photoelectric converting region.
JP-A-2005-109021 discloses a configuration of a solid-state imaging device in which, in an imaging region where a light receiving sensor portion and a vertical transfer register are formed, a region excluding the light receiving sensor portion is covered by a light blocking layer, and the light blocking layer functions also as a read-out electrode for reading out a signal charge accumulated in the light receiving sensor portion to the vertical transfer register.